<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>风沙，又见风沙 by LayCodex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945137">风沙，又见风沙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex'>LayCodex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, 双龙, 失禁, 淫纹, 道具, 野外露出, 骨科年下</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>忽然想到这个题目，我挺喜欢这种没啥意义但是看着很牛逼的话</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>双精, 枪机</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>风沙，又见风沙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>狂风席卷着沙砾携着风滚草的碎尸拼尽全力地将两位背枪的精灵和他们的机车推出这片无边无际的沙漠，沙漠外围还有贫民搭建的简易住所，一旦进入了沙漠内部，没有人知道他们能不能安然返回。<br/>其中一个精灵摘下了眼镜扯过另一个的外套擦了擦镜片，他把枪取下扔给另一个与他眉目相似的精灵，自顾自地靠着摩托低头点了根烟。<br/>“哥。”背着绝境无序的精灵现在又背了柄钻石火枪，他蹲在机工腿边也摸出根香烟夹在指间却没点燃。“心情好些了吗？”<br/>感谢呼啸的风与引擎的轰鸣，万物皆是一片死寂。<br/>“我看见他了…”机工仰起头合上眼，灼目的日光烧得他眼里一片腥红，如那个“肉球”取出时带着的血。机工猛吸了口烟，烟草呛进他的咽喉与肺部，辣得他剧烈咳嗽了几声。<br/>“我也看见了，不过那时候他已经死了。”枪刃站起身，搂过机工的肩膀，他不知道说什么，但他的喉咙又很想发出声音。“不知道我们小时候是不是也长那样，真像个尖耳朵的老鼠。”<br/>“你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”机工低下头缓缓睁开眼，呢喃道，“为什么会这样，为什么…”<br/>“生死有命啊，生死有命。”枪刃轻抚着机工银白的发，他一直以为机工不会对这个孽种在意，却没想到他这么在意。<br/>“我没上过正儿八经的学。”烟已经快燃到了不能抽的地方，机工把它扔进了沙中踩灭了那点火光。“我不像你，上天给你那么好的天赋，爸妈也只爱你一个，就连我老婆的眼里都是你。”<br/>“哥…”枪刃偏过头看着机工，机工头发长了些，垂下的刘海已经可以挡住眼了，“但是我爱你啊。”<br/>“呵，你爱我？你能给我什么？我的一切都是被你夺走的，我恨你。”机工声音很轻，轻到这像个谎言，但这偏偏是真的。“我要杀了你，这样我对你就没有恨了。”<br/>“但你杀不了我。”枪刃扯开机工的衣领，低下头咬住那块略微凸出的肉，机工身体便轻微颤抖起来。<br/>“尖子生还作弊？”机工也没有推开枪刃，信息素通过血液快速侵蚀了机工身体的每一寸，机工不由自主地往枪刃怀中蹭。<br/>“总不能等你杀了我吧？”枪刃抬起头一脸无辜，“你说想环游艾欧泽亚我也陪你啊，虽然我小时候确实那啥了些，爸妈也挺过分的啊，他两现在都还在催我结…草。”<br/>“早知道你和他两还有联系了。”机工坐到机车上，习以为常地用带着婚戒的手指在枪刃下体勾着鸡巴的形状，“我可没听说过能重婚。”<br/>“所以下一个景点要不要回老家看看？”枪刃盯着机工的戒指，这人嫌钻石太大太招摇了，自己改了对戒指。虽然卖相过于朴素，但是做工确实没得说，毕竟拆装枪械可是个精细活，弄多了再去摆弄新的小玩意也简单得多。“你化个妆再接个假发就和女人差不多了，况且你omega的味那么浓，不会被识破的。”<br/>“阿这…为什么不是你女装，你不是最喜欢那么穿吗？”枪刃的裤扣和裆链都被机工慢悠悠解开，修得齐整的指甲隔着内裤刮着肉柱，搔得枪刃的小伙伴不由自主得抬起了头。<br/>“哥，说句残酷的，咱爸吗都不一定记得…”枪刃呼吸加重了不少，四周渺无人烟，在这里搞一发也不是不可以。<br/>“闭嘴。”机工笑了起来，他十分清楚他们爸妈有多偏爱枪刃就有多厌恶自己，当时哪怕他什么也没做仅是从两人身边路过就会招来一顿毒打。他最初以为自己是做错了什么，后来发现原来只是因为他没有一种叫做天赋的东西，而这个该死的东西恰好弟弟有。<br/>可是他还经常会去给自己洗脑，对自己的大脑反复说他的爸妈现在一定十分后悔并且很想念他。<br/>他太想有个家了。<br/>枪刃感觉到机工手指停了下来，他不敢注视机工的双眸，哥哥的悲喜他怎会一点不知。儿时受到的家暴，被视为替身的婚姻，满怀期待迎来的却是死胎，刨除兴趣，机工醉心于枪械或多或少不是在逃避他悲惨的命运。他像一个独角戏的演员，尽力去演好一个幸福的角色，可台下的观众只有一人，而那个人却是夺走了机工幸福的罪魁祸首。<br/>他怎么会不恨他？<br/>“…”枪刃确实不说话了，机工缓缓抬起眼帘看向了弟弟脸上的疤，那是他间接导致的。虽然比不过他受到的伤害，但也算一种回击。不过这狗小子的脸……<br/>真的很符合他的审美。<br/>完了，忍不住，还是想做。<br/>机工“啧”了一声，又往枪刃怀里挤了挤，他轻轻咬住枪刃的耳尖，具有侵犯性的火药只差一点酒精就能燃烧爆炸。<br/>枪刃可不想只给一点酒精，他是直接提了两大桶烈酒要给哥哥淋个透。<br/>他也咬住机工的耳尖，虎牙割开了精灵耳朵娇嫩的皮肤，信息素带来的情动已经完全掩盖住了破皮的刺痛，机工控制不住地将手伸进枪刃的裆中，粗鲁地套弄着热乎乎沉甸甸的鸡巴。<br/>想深喉。<br/>机工蹲下来一把扯掉枪刃的裤子，他握住柱身伸出舌头痴迷地舔着混着尿骚味与荷尔蒙的龟头。产过胎儿的生殖腔比起原来更易泛滥，用来缩阴的按摩棒也堵不住淫水外流，机工的黑西裤很快湿了一片。甚至因为哺乳期的缘故，衬衫胸口处也被乳汁染湿。<br/>可是机工阴茎却没有硬起，那玩意于他而言只能用来撒尿和射出一些用来助兴的精液。他的身体已经完全雌化，只需要靠后穴和乳头就可以达到高潮。<br/>机工把银白的侧发用镜腿夹住，他含住枪刃的阴茎细细吮食，每一个褶皱都不放过。枪刃喘息着抓住了机工的头发开始在机工口中缓缓挺弄。有风刮过，枪刃的阴毛也被附了一些沙尘，多多少少也被推入了机工口中。机工全然不在意，他在玩弄枪刃的囊袋和自己的奶头。生育后的omega奶水丰沛，机工也不例外，他的胸口甚至涨得有些大，简直像拥有了一个必暴的短CD内丹。<br/>“呃！”机工的小动作被枪刃捕捉到，枪刃挺胯将龟头捣进机工喉咙深处。<br/>“给我专心点啊，太太。”枪刃快速地操弄着机工湿热的口腔，肉棍侵入带来的干呕与满足感弄得机工双腿发酥只得抓着枪刃的衣角来稳住身子。<br/>机工的口活确实可以，这张说不出好话的嘴嗦起牛子来倒是厉害，无论是牙齿的刮蹭还是喉咙口处的收缩亦或是舌头对肉棍的舔舐，吸得枪刃身子一颤就要泄精。<br/>“骚货，就这么想吃精液啊。”枪刃深吸口气抓着机工头发又把阴茎往里顶了顶，弄得机工的鼻子和下巴埋在了枪刃银白的阴毛之中。<br/>机工享受着枪刃阴部的腥臊气息，尽管鸡巴操弄得他想要呕吐，可当弟弟的浓精射出时他又急不可耐地吞食下去。枪刃射完之后又捣鼓了两下才从机工口中抽出，他低下头看着哥哥，已经为他产下一子的哥哥正像个欲求不满的雌豚一般张着沾满精子和唾液的唇，眼镜下的双眸中只能看见一片迷离失神。<br/>枪刃握着鸡巴在机工脸侧蹭了蹭留下几道透明的淫液，他弯下腰扯住机工的领带将蹲在地上的哥哥拽了起来。<br/>机工抹了抹脸，他伸出舌把手指蹭上的精液舔了干净，腥臭恶心但他喜欢。他慢条斯理地解开自己黑衬衫的金色纽扣，将濡湿鼓胀的胸与带着浅色妊娠纹和深色淫纹的隆起小腹展露在枪刃面前。<br/>“都是你把我害成这个样子。”机工虽是这么说着，但现在他一点都不生气。他扯下皮带挂在枪刃的脖颈上麻利得扣了个简易的项圈，枪刃也不反感机工这种行为，他帮机工好心地将内裤与西裤一并扯下，只看见机工的鸡儿无精打采得耷拉在剃干净耻毛的阴部，大腿内侧却有个胶条黏住了两根电线。<br/>无需多言，机工转过身趴在摩托上，他张开双腿将塞着按摩棒和跳蛋的屁穴对着枪刃，穴口已是一片淫靡水色。<br/>“你想要一根还是两根，哥哥？”枪刃扶着鸡巴抵住机工菊口磨蹭。<br/>“三根都行…唔！我日！”枪刃也没想到插入得这么顺利，明明这么小的口居然能如此轻松吞下一根按摩棒和一根鸡儿。枪刃卡住机工的腰用龟头破开深处的壁肉，按摩棒的凸起和收缩的肉壁挤得枪刃又爽又疼。他弓下身一只手卡住机工腰肢另一只手去拨弄涨奶的乳头，肉棒挤入一分，按摩棒就退出一分，枪刃享受着将哥哥逐渐占据的满足感。当他捅到宫口时，生殖腔像是颁发奖励一般喷出一泡淫水，这股湿滑的液体害得机工没法含住按摩棒和跳蛋，只能由着这两个小玩意一根掉到黄沙之上，两个黏答答的贴在小腿上。<br/>“啧…有点尴尬啊…”机工的后穴一时难以合拢，淫水止不住得从收缩弹动的眼口顺着枪刃的囊袋滴落蒸发在沙砾之上。机工抓住枪刃的手在胸口揉搓两下，乳汁便溢得两人指上都是。<br/>“怎么样，你一手调教出的人妻身体够骚吧？啊…！”枪刃趁机工分神直接将龟头卡入了生殖口，他知道机工最敏感的软肉就在那里，他拍了下机工的屁股开始大开大合地往那处敏感点冲撞。<br/>机工也不害羞，他沉沦于枪刃带来的快感放肆地呻吟，大漠炽热干燥的风刮在他裸露的肌肤上让他觉得分外兴奋。<br/>呻吟声与喘息声在空旷无人的荒野中回荡，羞耻之心交给回想起这件事时的两人，现在沉溺于交合的兄弟只需要沦为性冲动的奴隶。<br/>兄弟两换了个姿势，现在枪刃坐在机车上，机工坐在他的鸡巴上。机工喘着气扶住枪刃的肩膀缓缓提臀再快速下沉，他的阴茎不知什么时候硬起来了，夹在自己孕后还有些臃肿的小腹和枪刃结实的腹肌之中。<br/>机工拽住枪刃脖颈上用腰带扣出的“项圈”，他虽然已经被填充的快感弄得一副堕入高潮的神态，但他还是要让枪刃意识到自己才处于支配地位。<br/>可他坚持不了多久，枪刃咬住他的腺体同时给他的淫纹注入“极光”——鬼知道那到底是他说的极光还是别的——一股难以遏制的骚动从那标记处迅速侵蚀了机工全身。机工呻吟着，他松开腰带抱住枪刃的后背，他扭动着柔韧的腰肢用湿热的肉壁伺候着枪刃的鸡巴。机工的阴茎终于派上了些用场，在淫纹和信息素的影响下，那根尺寸不算小的肉根助兴般的挺立了起来，马眼颤抖着流出了一些混着尿液的精液弄得两人小腹都又脏又黏的。<br/>生育后的omega生殖腔通常松垮，机工也不例外，不过这给了枪刃埋进更深处的机会。他抓住机工的双臀揉捏着，因为双龙还未合拢的肉穴甚至能塞进一点囊袋，这使得枪刃的龟头能顶进更深处。枪刃觉得自己顶到了哥哥的宫壁，不然机工的淫叫声怎会忽然变得尖细，肉壁也突然绞紧，夹在两人之间的那根阴茎又流出一些腥臊的液体来添兴。<br/>“哥，再怀一次孕吧。”枪刃咬着机工的腺体，抵着宫壁射出了一大股稠精。<br/>枪刃抽出阴茎将还在失神喘息的机工放倒在摩托车上，他扶着还充血的鸡巴将龟头带出的精液抹在机工的镜片上。枪刃捡起地上的裤子穿上，他拍了拍皮裤上的沙子，双手对着还在高潮余韵中的机工比了个长方形。“咔嚓。”他将现在淫态百出的机工记在脑中，嘴角的津液，溢出的母乳，发亮的淫纹，失禁的阴茎，还有从合不拢的肉穴里淌出的他的精液…<br/>“…神经病。”机工用手指把镜片上的精液抹去，他翻了个白眼眯起眼睛看向太阳，“再怀还是死胎，没用的。”<br/>“但是…”<br/>“你肯绿了自己也不是不可以。”机工支撑着坐起来，他抹开胸口的乳汁再将衬衫扣子一颗颗扣好，“等会是回爸妈那吧？”<br/>“是啊。”枪刃贴心地给机工捡起裤子还拍了拍沙尘，“不过得想想办法骗一下啊。”<br/>“得买套女装了…啧，烦人。”机工又掏出根烟叼在嘴里点上了火，他抬起腿对着太阳踹了一脚，“怎么都要花钱，烦人，最近还没单子穷死我了。”<br/>“还想杀了我不？”<br/>“你能不能别在我屁股里还有你精液时候就这么ky啊？”<br/>看样子机工心情好多了，枪刃也舒了口气，果然对付机工干就完事了。不过……<br/>枪刃伸出手让那枚刻着两人名字的戒指对着太阳，蓝宝石在阳光下格外的晶莹剔透。<br/>算了，枪刃笑了起来，他偏过头看向机工的那枚红宝石，却对上了机工的视线。<br/>“老婆——”<br/>“滚啊傻逼！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>